Organization space in residential dwellings and/or in commercial buildings, and short-term storage space specifically, may be limited or, in some cases, non-existent. Even in dwellings or facilities that seemingly have sufficient bulk storage space, short-term storage space for some items may still be limited in some rooms such as kitchens, closets, bedrooms, bathrooms, utility rooms and/or garages. Storage space can be gained in such rooms by integrating short-term storage containers into the existing infrastructure of the dwelling or commercial building.